


25 days of Christmas OTP thingy

by Mufffy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, All of those like 12 characters? mostly in chp3, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gay, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, john in a skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: 25 days of something new everyday until Christmas; Lams version





	1. Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1; Your OTP Decorating (1202 words)

John was standing on the chair, hanging up lights on the walls. As soon as he as done he took a step down to look at it, climbing off the chair and taking a step back to look at it. He hummed, tilting his head

“Hey Alex, Whada ya think about this?” John clasped his hands together, looking at the way

Alex was behind him, carrying about four boxes before putting them on the dining room table in their apartment. He loved seeing John get so excited and happy over the decorations and all the lights. It was the first year Alex and John actually were spending Christmas just by themselves, the year before they went to John’s parent’s and the year before that they were at Alex’s adoptive parents, George and Martha Washington.

Alex looked up at the wall and smiled, walking over. He slipped a hand around John’s waist, looking at him “It looks great” Alex kissed his cheek, receiving a hug from John

“I recon it looks a little weird.. Dont’cha think?” John frowned, his southern accent pulling out a little. He pulled away from Alex, turning to look back at the wall above their couch “I think it needs somethin’ else” He whined, letting his chin fall in his hands

“John. It looks fine” Alex reassured, hugging John from around the waist now “It doesn’t have to be perfect, remember? I like imperfect” Alex kissed his cheek again, watching John’s face

“You’re right..” John smiled a little, crossing his arms “Did ya get the christmas lights tree out?”

“Not yet, but we can later” Alex smiled “But for now we still have that mini tree for our room.. You know, the white one you had to have?” Alex smirked, resting his chin on John’s shoulder “The one you begged and whined for?

“I did not beg” John turned his head to look at Alex, his pony tail bouncing along with his head “I asked nicely until i got it”

“That’s begging John”

“Is not!” John nodded, turning away, letting his pony tail hit Alex in the face

“Yeah, sure” Alex mumbled, letting his hands slide off John’s hips. He walked back into the kitchen which was an open wall with no privacy but anyways, pulled out lights, laying them on the table to start untangling them “Hey John, How excited are you for christmas?”

“Such an odd question.. Why?” John glared back at him “Are you plannin’ somethin’ stupid like last year” John huffed

“I can’t just ask?” Alex pouted, pulling out a smaller box

“I’m excited, Happy?” John smiled, walking into the kitchen to sit down on the opposite side he usually sits, due to the chair in the living room and the one near the door

“Don’t be so hateful” Alex mumbled, handing John a strand of lights before pulling on them to untangle them 

“I’m aint bein’ hateful” John protested, pulling on the lights every now and then when they got stuck “i’m just scared you’re gonna do somethin’ stupid like last year” John sighed, standing up with the lights to walk them to the tree, starting at the bottom

“Your dad really must not’ve liked that fake proposal prank huh..?” Alex smiled

“Obviously! He thought you were gonna propose right then and there, almost had a heart attack- He thought we were datin’ Alexander!” John pouted, wrapping the lights up around the tree with help from Alex

“I thought the point of asking you out was to date you”

“Yeah but not in front of my papa!” John sighed

Alex smiled at his nickname and shook his head, taking the lights and trailing it around to the other side of the tree, handing it off

“Look. I get he’s homophobic but he could at least support you.. and stop giving me the death glare every time i hug or.. talk to you- or lightly bump you or whisper to you.. or- or when i absentmindedly lay my hand on your hip- That ones ticks me off, oh and-“

“I get it! My pa doesn’t want ya touchin’ me” John laughed, grabbing the wires and handing i back to alex “But i’m sure he knows we’re datin’ by now. He should” John laughed

“So we can tell them now..” Alex smirked

“No” John simply answered, wrapping the last of the wire at the top of the tree 

“Why not?”

“Cuz i kinda like havin’ a dad and no offense but i’d rather not be a orphan” John gave a silent apologetic smile to Alex as he looked down “I’m just scared my pa will hate me afta ya know?” John sighed, sitting on the couch

Alex shrugged at the joke, actually laughing a little at it “Hey” He mumbled, sitting next to John, slinging an arm around him “I understand. I was scared to come out to George, but he totally accepted me! And now look, I’m happy and with you and i don’t see how better things could get” Alex smiled, wrapping an arm around John’s waist, the other moving lower as well

John laughed, pushing Alex’s face away lightly “I know but he aint homophobic!” John frowned, putting his hand down “I’m just scared..”

Alex frowned, looking up at John’s glossy eyes, swallowing to himself before grabbing John’s hands and standing up “Hey come here”

“Huh?” John looked up, holding Alex’s hands

“Here” Alex pulled John up to his feet, wrapping his arms around John’s waist to lightly kiss him “Better?”

John smiled, looking down, his face a light red before he laughed “..Best” he mumbled, hugging Alex before letting go “We should keep decorating”

“That we should” Alex smirked, walking back to the table to pull out a little mistletoe dangling it around

“..Alex” John gave him a stern look, glaring at him with crossed arms “I thought we discussed this” he muttered, taking a step closer to Alex “I said no more..” John stopped, looking at Alex’s sad puppy look. He swallowed, feeling his face get red with a groan “Fine! Just please don’t be sad!” John pouted now, looking at Alex. Alex couldn’t help himself, pecking John’s pouted lips

“I knew it!” John urged, hitting Alex in the arm

“Haha!” Alex snickered, holding the mistletoe up above his head “If you wanna hit me you’re gonna have to kiss me!”

“Or i miss and kiss you any way!” John groaned, running after “Or i don’t kiss ya and punch ya again!” John snorted

Alex laughed, running around the kitchen table “Or you can be nice and kiss me!” Alex smiled, tilting his head, walking to the arch in the living room to hang the mistletoe on the small hook. He offered his arms, smiling at John

John sighed and smiled, giving in a little to follow him, hugging him back around the neck “I hate you”

“You love it” Alex winked

“Fine you’re right” John muttered, standing on his toes to reach Alex’s lips, giving him a light kiss


	2. Playing in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2; Your OTP playing in the snow (1577 words)

John quickly and easily pulled the scarf around his neck, letting the ends fall around his neck before slipping his gloves on. It was considerably late in the after noon, around five, although it got much colder in the winter and the sun sets much earlier. John smiled now, looking back to see Alex struggling with the scarf. John giggled, stepping closer to him 

“Need some help?” John offered, tilting his head innocently

“Please?” Alex honestly looked a little disappointed, he hated asking for help, hated having John do simple things for him. But when John looked this happy and Alex was struggling and John wanted to help Alex could honestly never say no. He didn’t want to kill John’s mood, let alone try and ruin their day, He knew John could get really upset over the little things

John giggled and untied Alex’s scarf, straightened it out and put it around his neck. Alex made a little eye contact before John was pulling the scarf down, surprising Alex a little as he pulled the mitten part of his finger-less gloves off

“Hi” John smiled, looking up the few inches at Alex that were between them

“Hi Jackie” Alex whispered, his voice a little small but none the less happy

John laughed, pulling him a little closer, the scarf tightening on Alex’s neck before complying and leant down to him. Alex smiled at him and lightly pecked him on the lips before pulling away. He was a little surprised when John pulled the scarf down again to continuously kiss him.

Alex laughed with him for a few minutes before pulling away, lightly chuckling “John” He attempted before being pulled back in, sighing before grabbing the scarf to pull away “John,” he laughed again “Come on, We can do that later”

John huffed and pouted “Fine” He continued wrapping the scarf around Alex’s neck until it was done, standing on his toes to peck Alex’s lips again “There you go” John smiled, fixing the scar a little before smiling again

“You’re such a perfectionist” Alex smiled, laying a kiss on John’s forehead 

“Perfectionist, bossy, Things i am not”

“Never said you were bossy but you are that too” Alex smirked

John gasped and hit him in the arm lightly “So rude” he muttered, walking past Alex to the door, going outside, already hugging himself. Alex sighed, following him anyways and closed the door. He quickly followed, wrapping an arm around John’s waist as they walked

“You cold?” Alex smiled, not the slightest bit cold

“No.” John said cold and ironically, pulling his scarf over his ears and mouth to cover most of his face “It’s a little cold, but i’ll be fine” John reassured, crossing his arms as he mumbled. Alex had to take a second to understand what John was saying though the scarf, It was bad enough John mumbled on a normal basis but doubling it almost made it unable to understand

“Oh, Someone’s in denial” Alex poked John’s side with the hand that was on his hip

“I am not” John protested, nearly jumping out of his skin at Alex’s touch. He normally flinched or jumped but not as often when it was Alex’s cold hands and his side being particularly warm until Alex put his hand down

“You just deni-“ Alex was cut off by a hand full of snow being shoved in his face “Ah!” he shivered, letting go of John to wipe his face, shivering at how the snow melted, dripping down his neck “John!” Alex blinked away the snow from his eye lash, watching his boyfriend walk ahead of him. He sighed and smiled, picking up some snow to tightly compact it into a ball, aiming it before throwing it at John’s back

John jumped, turning around to look at Alex angrily but a playful smile “Alright” He picked up Alex’s still tight snowball, chucking it directly for Alex’s face before Alex moved

“I suddenly remember you took baseball!” Alex shrieked, running off the pathway and into the snow, behind the snow covered tree

“Yeah and i was star pitcher for four years!” John smirked, picking up more snow and crouching around to look around for Alex. He walked around the trees, surprised when Alex wasn’t there “Alex?” John turned around and frowned, not seeing Alex anywhere “Alex? Alex-“ He screamed, being hit int he face before sighing “This is what i get for worrying” He laughed, shaking his head and whipping it off

“Never let your guard down Jackie!” Alex smirked from behind a tree, throwing another ball, hitting John’s shoulder this time

“Okay- You’re asking for it now” John laughed, holding the ball tightly in his hand before chucking it at the tree, nearly missing Alex’s shoulder before he yelped in laughter. John couldn’t help but laugh himself, bending down to make another snow ball

“Jackie maybe we can work this out” Alex suggested, going back behind the tree as a ball went by his head “Or not- I see you like war!” Alex breathed out, his breathe showing as he bent down

“Stop being a scaredy cat Alex!” John snorted, gasping as a snowball hit his face “I guess i did ask for that..” John laughed, wiping his face off before making another ball, running around the tree to hit Alex

Alex laughed, wiping his face off before throwing loose snow up at John

“That’s cheating!” John laughed, kicking some snow at Alex “So mean” He smiled, crouching with Alex on his knees

“It’s not cheating, It’s tactical- And to start a war you must plan and have idea-“

Alex was interrupted in his sentence by a long kiss from John. John pulled away, a small popping sound ringing in Alex’s ears before he opened his eyes “You should listen to Burr and talk less”

“I like to think Burr once told me to talk less and kiss more” Alex raised his eye brows, watching as his boyfriend laughed so hard he fell back into the snow, rolling around a little before sitting up, his hair now covered in snow and his eyes near to crying of laughter. His face was somehow brighter, even brighter than before the cold was stinging it

“You really don’t listen to burr, do you?!” John snorted, covering his mouth and nose with his hands

“I really don’t” Alex smiled at John. His laugh was killing Alex, the way he got embarrassed by a small snort and covered his nose. Alex liked to watch it crinkle and watch the open mouth laughs. He at least knew they were real and happy

“I can defiantly tell” John smirked, nudging Alex

Alex laughed and winced, the shoulder John hit with the snow ball was going to be sore for a minute. He smirked and pushed John backwards, watching him flail around before laying in the snow

“I hate you” John mumbled, looking up at the tree covered in snow

Alex laughed, pushing the tree trunk as hard as he could for how big it was to shake the tree. The snow on the branch near John fell on his face and shoulder “Ah!” John sat up, rubbing his face off “Asshole!” He groaned, throwing loose snow up at Alex’s face

Alex laughed, covering his face “Aw come on” Alex laughed, watching John cross his arms and turn his back “Johnny” Alex smiled

“Hmpt!” John hummed, keeping his nose high

“John..” Alex whined, crawling a little closer to wrap his arms around John’s waist, laying his head on John’s shoulders “I love you?”

“Hmmm…” John’s expression softened, releasing a little sigh as his shoulders relaxed

“..I love you so much” Alex whispered, burying his cold face into John’s neck under his scarf. Alex smirked at John’s slight jump and how his expression hardened “Jackie?” Alex giggled, pouting now “I’m sorry.. I love you Jackie” Alex whined, sincerely sorry this time as he laid his forehead on John’s shoulder

John groaned and sighed, turning his head to kiss Alex’s cheek “You’re so unfair”

“I love you” Alex smiled, kissing John’s neck before crawling in front him, pecking his lips

“I love you too” John sighed, giving Alex a smile. Alex always melted at when John confessed his love back. He couldn’t help but fall in love again

“I know” Alex smirked, putting his cold hands on John’s cheeks to kiss him

“Of course you do-“ John shrieked, John flipping them so he was now laying on his back in the snow with Alex hovering over him

“I do know” Alex smiled, bending down to kiss John again. John smiled and reached up for Alex’s face, kissing him again, this time a little warmer and drawn out

“You’re so adorable” John smiled up at Alex, enjoying the blush Alex gave off

“Johnathan Laurens I do believe you are cuter” Alex smiled. John groaned, his cheeks burning and not just from the cold. John laughed and let go of alex’s face, waving his arms around in the snow, Alex staring for a second “What are you doing?” Alex laughed, looking down at John’s antics

“I’m making a snow angel” John smiled proudly

“Why do that when you’re already an angel?” Alex smirked at the choking noise John responded with


	3. Having a snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3; Your OTP having a snowball fight (2422 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt sleep so i was working at this from like 11pm to now (2:40pm)

“And that’s when we all hit base” Lafayette smirked to himself, looking up to see John zoning out on his phone and Alex half asleep on the table “Are you guys even listening?!” Lafayette crossed his arms, John and Alex looking up with blank stairs before looking back down and around. Lafayette sighed, pulling the phone away from John’s fingers with a slight ‘Hey’ of protest and a light smack to Alex’s head, getting him awake and sitting up 

“What was that for?!” John whined, crossed his arms, glaring at Lafayette

“You’re not listening to me” Lafayette sighed “You know? Our plan for the annual snowball fight this winter. In the park- You know.. We play every year?”

“And we lose every year” John groaned, taking his phone back “Blame Angelica for that or get her on our team” John muttered

“I’ve tried! Hercule’s tried, but we just can’t and the only way would be to trade her with someone, So how the hell do we even get her?”

“Trade her for someone she doesn’t like and that also sucks” John smirked

“So Samuel?”

“Alexander!” John smacked his arm, sighing “You know he’s trying his best”

“You’re just saying that because he flirts with you behind my back!”

“I do not” John smiled, kissing Alex’s temple “Now about getting Angelica on our team, First we have to discuss who’s all on who, or we’re doing the same as last year?”

“Yeah, Samuel, Peggy, You, Alex, Me, Lee and Eliza on red team”

“And that leaves Angelica, Jefferson, Madison, Burr, Washington, Maria, and Hercules on the blue team” John reassured, thinking about it

( fun fact, all the people on the red team are the most cinnamon roll characters ahaha )

“But we need Angelica on our team!” lafayette sighed, laying his head on the table

“So we literally need to switch? I’ll do it” John shrugged

“What?!” They both said looking up at him

“I’ll switch and be on the blue team?” John raised an eye brow

“But Jefferson always tries to hit on you! And not to mention Lee hates you- and”

“Alex it’s fine” John laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder “I’ll tell Burr to keep him away and Lee can.. go fuck himself” John muttered under his breath “And besides, I’m fairly certain he likes Madison? Although I’m unsure, but whatever” John shrugged

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? he totally likes you” Alex growled

“Well good thing i’ve got an amazing boyfriend right here” John smiled, leaning on Alex a little before Alex wrapped him up in a big hug

“Boys” Lafayette snapped his fingers “Plan”

“Right” John smiled, sitting up, Alex’s arms still holding onto John’s waist

________________________

“Angelica. How lovely to see you” Lafayette stood outside, in the cold park, it was fenced in and snowing lightly. Perfect for the game. Peggy and John were taking the snowballs Alex made and dying them red and blue. Alex’s white sweatshirt from last year was still dotted with blue splatters, then he let Maria wear it after he got out, getting blue on it and John absolutely loved that sweatshirt

“You want something, Don’t you?” Angelica muttered, watching Lafayette’s innocent expression

“Well- Actually.. How would you feel about switching teams?”

“I’m in, but that makes an odd amount”

“Whoa, That was easy” Lafayette smiled “And we agreed that John and you can switch, He agreed earlier at lunch”

“What? Aw, but they’re so cute together and work so well with either other..” Angelica hummed “Alright though”

“We know but John casually volunteered” He shrugged

“I guess, but sure. I’ll be with Eliza now” Angelica laughed, walking over to John, sitting next to him

“Hey Angie” John noticed her, stacking the snow balls in piles

“Hey Jackie” She smiled, taking John’s red hat and put her blue one on his head “Lafayette told me we’re switching teams so you’ll need that”

John flinched a little, readjusting the hat around his curls “Thanks, and thanks for switching- Even though i’ll still be on the losing team” John rolled his eyes

“Oh come on now.. The game will be starting soon anyways” 

“And i’ll lose” John laughed

________________________

John was now on the opposite side of the park, He wasn’t completely familiar with it, but he was around it near the ending of games due to being the more bold type, going straight for the kill. He was clutching a blue snow ball, the dye wearing off onto his hands, not too worried about it. He stood near a tree, watching the area around him. Nothing had moved in the past hour of the game, The group chat did have at least half the people out the game

Samuel 2:12 PM: 10 minutes in and i’m out!! Thanks Angie

It was mandatory that when you lost and got hit to text the group chat. Samuel was usually first out, and Angelica was in most of the time until John got bold enough to hit her, getting hit himself after that

Madison 2:28 PM: Out and ready to go get food - Thanks to Angie

Eliza 2:33 PM: Stupid Jefferson

Washington 2:54 PM: god dAMN IT ANGELICA

Burr 2:59 PM: PEGGY I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

John smiled, the time on his phone changing to three five teen before he heard a small crunch. He turned to see Lee behind a bush, trying to aim at John. He blinked and averted his eyes to look up and around, shrugging as if he hadn’t seen lee. He yawned, messing with the snowball before chucking it at the bush, smirking at the small scream he let out

“Ow- You don’t have to throw so hard!” Lee whined, pulling our his phone. 

John smiled shyly, forgetting his four years of baseball before his phone buzzing

Lee 3:17 PM: If John couldn’t throw so hard, that’d be great.

John laughed, waving at him before he left. He smiled now at the fair game. Peggy, Angelica, Alex and Lafayette left on red. John, Jefferson, Maria, and Hercules left on blue. John smiled, picking up the bag he kept the snow balls in before jogging up to the border of the half way mark for the park. John stood, looking around, snowball in hand, listening closely.

He flinched at the sound next to him, ready to throw before Jefferson put his hands up “Don’t throw!” He whispered

John sighed, relaxing before hitting him with his free hand “You fucking scared me!” He whispered “I thought you were Lafayette” he muttered, keeping an eye out

“Blue hat Jackie” Jefferson smiled, John cringed at the nickname he let few use

“I’m not thinking straight” He deadpanned, walking away, mentally sighing at the sound of Jefferson following him

“Obviously, You’re gay” Jefferson winked, John glancing back to see it. He blinked at Jefferson again before walking off

“And taken, so i don’t wanna hear it. I wanna get this game over with and go where its warm” John shivered, crouching near a bush and a tree

“Well” Jefferson sat next to him “We could always cuddle to keep warm” Jefferson winked

John stared at him before standing up, checking his phone

Hercules 3:24 PM: Fuck you Alex

“Damn” John sighed “We’re losing” he whispered, walking forward to the other side of the park, looking around for anyone on the opposite team

“Hey, Come on John-“ Jefferson stood up, following him

“Sh-“ John froze, putting a hand to Jefferson’s chest to make him stop walking

“John i know you-“

“Shh!” John shushed him again and louder. He glared up at the taller man, a death glare sending Jefferson a hint to shut up. John looked around, hearing a small giggle. He smirked, looking up at the tree, throwing the ball as light as he could at Peggy

“Ow!” She shrieked, giggling still “Dang it!” She laughed, climbing down and pulling out her phone

Peggy 3:26 PM: Damn you laurens!!

John smirked, waving her off before going back to focusing on the game at hand. He smiled, three on three. Considering eight were now out. He smirked to himself, knowing Angelica would be a pain but figured Lafayette would be easiest to take. He looked around more before starting to walk, Jefferson following still

________________________

Alex was sitting buy a bush covered in snow with Lafayette. He didn’t know where Angelica was but all he knew was she had gotten a few people out. He didn’t want to leave, it was like extreme dodgeball and hurt because they’d always aim for your face. Alex sighed, his breathe showing before he froze, a crunch coming from behind him with the voice of Jefferson

________________________

“So Jackie”

“Not interested” John put his phone away, looking around to hear a sigh. He looked around, unsure where it was coming from. He jumped at his phone and took it out again, hearing three other phones go of, one of which was Jefferson 

Maria 3:32 PM: I appreciate the bruises Ang.

John put his phone away, listening to where he heard the other noises. He looked at the trees and back at the bushes immediately smiling. He threw a ball and groaned at the miss, watching Lafayette run out from cover, throwing the red snow balls

Jefferson quickly took covering, John jumping over a bush, taking cover of his own. When he looked up he saw Jefferson and Lafayette far away now, Jefferson taking cover and aiming carefully. It was quiet and he could’ve sworn he heard two phones go off

He sighed, screaming when he was knocked onto his back and held down by Alex “Oh fuck you!” John sighed, trying to move around

“Aw, Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?” Alex pouted, leaning down to kiss him. John quickly forgot about the snowball in his hand, finding them tanglingly themselves in Alex’s hair. He smiled into the long kiss before pulling away

“Of course not” John whispered, pulling him down for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck to pull him lower

“Someone’s eager” Alex laughed, pecking John’s lips. They were red, cold and tingly now

“It’s been nearly an hour since we’ve kissed” John implied, pulling him down a little to kiss the side of his mouth, moving to his cheeks and to his ear “I love you”

“I love you too” Alex smiled, kissing John’s cheek

“This is fun” John leaned back down, holding Alex’s face inches away

“You’re so beautiful” Alex smiled, brushing hair out of John’s face

“I’m sorry” And before Alex knew it there was a snowball in his face, and a laughing John on the ground underneath him. John snorted, holding his forehead “I’m sorry but i had to!” He laughed, Alex sighing

“Just means i don’t have to worry about being put in again” Alex smiled, taking out his phone

Alex 3:48 PM: Taken out by the boyfriend but.. it’s gonna be a minute

Alex dropped his phone in his pocket, leaning back in for a kiss

John hugged Alex before pushing him away “Okay I really do need to finish the game now so if you will” John smiled, Alex getting up then helping the shorter male up. John brushed himself off and kissed Alex one last time before waving him off, going to find Angelica and Lafayette

________________________

He made his way into the middle of the park, seeing Lafayette and Jefferson close enough to hit each other and noticed them screaming. John sighed, getting a little closer behind Lafayette so they wouldn’t notice him. He didn’t know what they were screaming about but he did notice they both threw a ball, both hitting the other, John breaking into uncontrollable laughter

Jefferson looked at John and sighed, shaking his head “Why didn’t you get him out!?”

“I was too busy laughing!” John snorted, bending over a little on his knees to laugh

“You could’ve gotten him out!” Jefferson groaned, pulling his phone out

Jefferson 3:52 PM: Stupid French fry  
Lafayette 3:52 PM: I could say the same to you, rat

John laughed and took a breathe, remembering it was just him and Angelica. He sighed and looked around, in the trees, down on the ground. He hummed to himself and went to the tree. He was afraid of heights he would admit, and no one assumed he’d climb a tree so it was kind of perfect

John started climbing and sat on the branch for what felt like nearly an hour. He yawned, suddenly catching a glimpse of a pink sweater and smirked to himself. he stayed put waiting for her to get closer. He climbed a branch down and got a snowball out. She was getting closer to the tree and with that John took his bag of snowballs and flipped them upside down, all falling on her.

She sure as hell screamed, looking up and groaning “Uh! Of course!” She growled, pulling out her phone. John laughed, climbing down, standing next to the much taller Angelica

Angelica 4:42 PM: Games out. Jackie wins..

He smiled and hugged Angelica, going to meet up at the front of the park

“That was smart” Angelica told him while walking “Climbing the tree, I knew you wouldn’t climb it but i didn’t think that you’d do because i knew you wouldn’t” She smiled

“Well.. I got used to it, and i wasn’t up too high but thanks” he smiled, laughing

“Modest much” She smirked, wrapping arm around his neck

“Hey!” he laughed, bending over a little “It was just an idea!” John snorted

“Jackie!” John looked up, Angelica letting go of him. Alex was opening his arms at the entrance of the park for him

“Alex!” John grinned, running ahead to hug Alex, nearly knocking him before burying his face into Alex’s warm shoulder “I won!” He screeched, pulling away “I got Angelica out!!”

“Damn- Modest much?” She mumbled, messing up his hat

“I read, That was great!” Alex laughed, kissing him “I think the winner should get an extra special surprise” Alex smiled, holding John’s face up to kiss him “Now let’s go home and get warm”

“I think i have a cold anyways” John laughed, it slowly turning into a sigh before he coughed


	4. Matching Sweaters (and a skirt don't ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4; Your OTP wearing matching sweaters (500 words)

Alex did not expect John to come home with a box, a fairly good sized box at that. He was honestly expecting an animal, that’s how they brought John’s cat home. Alex didn’t like that cat, but John did and Alex liked John. So he dealt

Alex didn’t expect John to come into the living room, jumping up and down holding the weirdest Christmas sweater he’d ever seen

“No” Alex stated, looking at the fabric. It was a regular sweater, red and said ‘Merry fucking Christmas” and Alex was actually tempted to say yes at first. He would wear it if John wanted, he would. But as of now he did not want pictures or let alone matching sweaters

And then John was pouting and pulling out a second one, exactly the same but with “Fucking” crossed out, part of the sweater but he would believe it if John had crossed it out

“Please?” He pouted. Alex’s heart melted, he sighed and shook his head “What’ll it take?”

“What?-“ Alex choked

“I’ll do anything!” John pleaded

Alex froze, thinking about it. He had a boyfriend willing to do anything for him wearing a sweater. Anything. He knew when John said anything he really did mean anything. Alex loved John, but being tortured through the yearly Christmas sweaters. Last year it was Mr and Mrs with the Mrs crossed out with Mr written on in childish letters. John thought it was cute, and that was the only year Alex agreed to wear one. He hummed thinking about it

“You know there is one thing..” Alex smirked

John saw his smirk and frowned. He somehow suddenly regret his decision. Non the less, John sighed and smiled lopsided, knowing he’d never regret it later

_____________________________

“I can’t believe you actually did it-“ Alex snickered, standing by the kitchen door way of Eliza’s Christmas party. He had his hand in his pocket, the other over his mouth to try and cover his laugh as John glared at him

“You Alexander Hamilton. Am not getting any attention from me this month” John spat, his face red

“You said anything!”

“Yeah-“ John lowered his voice into a hiss “But I didn’t think it’d be a fucking skirt”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh “John. John look.. Your hips fit it perfectly, so-“

“Fuck you” John cut him off

“John-“ Alex laughed, hugging him

“It’s bad enough I have to do this just so you’ll let us match- You couldn’t just be nice and wear it”

“Hey, I don’t like them. And so you’re being out into something you don’t like- It’s only fair”

“..Unbelievable” John sighed, turning away from Alex to cross his arms

“You can’t stay mad at me forever” Alex mumbled, lowering his hands to John’s waist, laying his head on John’s shoulder “..At least you got your sweaters”

John smiled, his face softening a little “..At least I got my sweaters”


	5. Making cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5; Your OTP making cookies (1403 words)

“Alex!” John called for the second time from the kitchen, sighing at the usual ‘I’ll be there in a minute’ response. He took a cookie off the sheet, sticking it in his mouth as he left the kitchen, across the living room and past the bed room door, opening the one at the end of the hall. He smiled, seeing Alex in front of the monitor, John knew the computer would ruin his eyes worse but Alex begged and John couldn’t say no to anything

Alex, didn’t mind to look up from his papers “John..” he mumbled, pushing his glasses up to scan the pages before he went back to the computer. John frowned, cookie still in his mouth. He stepped closer to Alex, putting a hand on the back of the chair, Alex leaning back only for John to lean forward, wrapping an arm around his shoulder

“You aren’t coming” John mumbled, taking a bite of the cookie

“I am, in a minute” Alex yet again, continued this. Saying he’d be in a minute but never came. He brought John’s hand to his lips, lightly kissing it before holding it. He held it for a minute before letting go, typing at his computer

“Alex” John sighed, leaning on his shoulder

“I promise” Alex did promise, no matter how long it took, he always did.

“…You’ve been saying that for two hours” John whispered, watching Alex stop to look at the time. he was right, it wasn’t even two hours, closer to three. He had promised to take a break hours ago after he had his paper done, leaving John to wait in the kitchen. He had enough time to go out, buy groceries and come back

He could feel Alex tense under his arms. “Shit” Alex muttered, hoping John hadn’t heard it. He had, pretending like he didn’t but he did, instead offering the cookie to him

“Bite?” He smiled, laying his head on the other side of Alex’s shoulder, waving the cookie around a little

Alex seemed hesitant before sighing, burying his face into his hands. John smiled still, putting it on the table to hug him tightly “..Take a break?” John mumbled, watching Alex’s watery face look at him. Just.. a little something more

“..Alright” And Alex smiled, the little something John wanted

“Yes!” He hugged him tighter, pointing at the table where the cookie was “I’ve been baking- because i so obviously have no control and i kind of ate like three-“

“Jackie!”

“Relax, i made about six dozen-“

“Jackie!!” Alex looked at him, his mouth half open

“..Minus three” he mumbled, smiling to himself “I couldn’t help it! Some were peanut butter- other chocolate chips and sugar cookies and double chocolate and.. I had a baking spree.. and kind of didn’t stop”

“Oh my god- You’re telling me.. there’s seventy cookies in our kitchen right now?”

John looked down, picking at his finger. He slowly blinked and glanced at Alex, looking back at the floor

“Why?” Alex whispered

“You were supposed to be there to stop me!” John smiled, fiddling with his fingers “So i kind of.. went out and bought more things for baking”

“John-“ Alex laughed “You.. Honey, I love you” Alex stood up, holding John’s arms “But you need to stop” He smiled, looking down at the slightly shorter John. John liked it better when Alex was sitting

“But i’m able to make ten more batches and-“

“John…” Alex stared at him, concerned and worried “Is this a problem? Like- An addiction?” Alex joked

“..Is your work a problem, Maybe an addiction?” John didn’t joke

Alex pressed his lips together tightly and opened his mouth slightly, knowing better to close it. John stared at him, crossing his arms “..Let’s go make cookies” Alex couldn’t resist to smile at how John’s face lit up

“Okay cool- Because” John talked and walked as he dragged Alex out of the room “I was thinking cupcakes but that’s a little too hard for my tastes so what about oatmeal cookies and so i went out and got some oats- and then i saw Christmas colored m&m’s and chlorate chips so i got those but then i got mini marshmallows because you could make smore cookies and then chocolate batter to make chocolate smore cookies and so then i go to thinking maybe monster cookies that are like really big and-“

“John. That’s like.. five different types of cookies-“

“I made like six dozen differnt ones! Look” he dragged alex to containers and opened one “I’ve got cinnamon here- and there’s chocolate chip ones and peanut butter and blue berry somewhere- but then i got regular vanilla cookies and sugar cookies somewhere too…” John hummed, stacking the containers

“..John, You have.. some serious sweet tooth-“

“Oh no, I actually don’t actually like sweets” John sat at the kitchen table, looking at a piece of paper

“And- You.. What are you planning to do with these cookies then?”

“Give them to friends, strangers, Maybe at my college- I don’t know” John shrugged as if it were a normal occurance he baked seventy cookies

“Oh my god” Alex laughed, sitting next to him “Are you okay?”

“I’m feeling great!” John smiled, measuring cups of flour into a bowl

Alex coughed a little at the powder, waving it away “What are you making now..?”

“No idea” John whispered happily before looking at the bag of chocolate chips, shrugged and dumped the whole thing in. Alex stared and opened his mouth, already too late

“..Was that the right amount?”

“No idea” John smiled again, sitting down “It said a cup but.. That sounds boring” he mumbled, measuring other things Alex didn’t know. About three white powders, hoping none were some sort of drug. He grimaced at how much sugar John put in and smiled still, John’s happy face was too contagious

“And you’ve made dozens of others, but this one is just.. more sugar?”

“Oh no, the other ones are the same as well” John laughed, adding a few more things before putting a spoon in the bowl, handing it to Alex “Mix that” he stood up, walking to the oven, Alex taking the bowl in hand to stir

“Soooo.. Is this your first time baking?”

“In the months we’ve been dating, yes. But my whole life, No- I’ve baked my whole life with my mom and sisters

Alex hummed, finishing up before laying it on the table “So.. How old were you when you made your first thing alone”

“Thing as in food? Around eight, cookies? Around ten” John smiled at Alex “Why?”

“You’ve been doing this for nearly ten years?”

“About” John shrugged, sitting back at the table to start forming doe balls, laying them on the cookie sheet “How old were you?”

“Oh um.. Around thirteen, i mean- You kind of.. Yeah”

“Touchy subject- My bad” John smiled awkwardly, continuing making the rather larger cookies

“Are you making them the right size?”

“No idea”

“How do you have no idea?”

“I’m just too lazy to tell” John shrugged

“Wow, See, the thing is. I’d believe you” Alex smiled and smiled even wider at John’s laugh

“Wow, Such faith” John muttered, taking the pan over Alex’s head to the oven, checking the oven before closing it “And now we wait”

“How long”

“About ten minutes” John shrugged, sitting down to lean against the warm oven

“..Alright” Alex mumbled, going to sit against the wall, his side to the oven “So John..”

“Yeah?” John was hugging his knees, his head tilted as it laid on his arms

“What happened with.. You and your mom?”

“She died” John shrugged, still smiling. Casual and no feeling to it. Although Alex didn’t have much room to talk

“Oh.. You never told me that”

“Good as time ever to tell you” John smiled sadly, looking back at his socks

“..Come here” Alex moved, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulder, John leaning in contently to him “I know buddy” Alex whispered, kissing his temple

“..Who needs parent when you have a boyfriend?”

“Uh- John!”

John laughed “..Too soon?”

“Toon soon”


	6. Meet me there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6; Your OTP writing letters ( aka airport meet ups because i'm a sap) (990 words)
> 
> Also this one is rushed and late because things at home are coming up. So I have no clue how long i'll be able to do this for

My dearest, John Laurens (with the comma after dearest)  
I know it’s been a week since I have written but I badly needed a reason to write this, I know you hate written letters but I love to write them, Anyways. I’m sending from New York as you remember me leaving near two years ago to keep up work. Well I’m leaving New York, for a short time, maybe a month or a week longer, How ever long I actually want or feel if I’m honest.  
I will be leaving from New York to another state for work. Kind of, I’m quite proud of it none the less. The best part is, I’ll away from Jefferson as long as I’m away! So I’m thinking of talking to Washington about extending the trip, Just a little bit. I’d have to come up with a better excuse but it’d be worth it.  
A.Ham

 

 

Dear Alexander,  
I am so glad that you’re doing well in New York, although seeing a letter in my mail was exciting. It’s good to see you’re still writing letters and not emails, I do prefer emails but texting is also a thing you know!! As much as I love the letters I.. can seem to be addicted, It’s like an obsession that you want to find one every day. Especially coming from you.  
Now that I read your last letter it said you were going somewhere and I’m interested to see where you go, If you do. Please send a letter from where ever you are? I’m really excited to see where you end up.  
And as for your work, Take a break. As my job as your boyfriend, and since I’m not there, I want you to sleep and eat right. Heaven knows you don’t even do that when I’m with you, but know I worry and care. And tell Jefferson I said hi from South Carolina!!  
John Laurens

 

 

John folded his letter in half, smiling to himself. It was a little sad, but he smiled nonetheless. He was happy for Alex, he was. Alex was leaving the state for work, which means it’s something important or fun. John put the letter in it’s envelope, instead of licking it, holding it down to put a smile sticker on it. It was a signature thing of John to use stickers, and he hated licking the envelope.

He smiled at it and stood up, sticking it in the mail slot, peaking out just a little so the postman knew there was mail to be taken. He then closed the apartment door, walking back to his desk before hearing the loud and hurried knocking. He turned back around, the socks letting him slide easily as he slowly walked to the door. No one ever knocked on his door or came over. He slowly turned the door knob, cautiously opening the door to peak out, looking up at Lafayette out of breathe

“I’m- ..so glad i caught you” He was breathing heavy as if he had just ran, assuming he did since John didn’t see him in the hall while putting the letter away a few seconds ago

“Oh.. Um, Why’s that?” John mumbled, opening the door a little more to show his whole face and part of his shoulder

“Well uh- Hm.. I was wondering if uh.. Y-You could..” He coughed a little, glancing around “Cooome with me to meet Hercules at the airport! He’s uh- supposed to be arriving today” Lafayette smiled awkwardly

John tilted his head, slightly curious now. Lafayette never said anything about Hercules coming home for Christmas or coming home at all this year, in March yes but not now. What made John most suspicious was why Lafayette was so nervous. He was never nervous, let alone asking for John to follow him or come with him somewhere

“Um.. Sure, Call me when you’re—”

“He’s arriving in a few hours” Lafayette cut John off

John blinked and opened the door all the way “I’ll.. get my shoes on then” He smiled, walking away from the door, still open before slipping small boots on and taking one of Alex’s hoodies off the rack and over his hood. He was thankful Alex left him a few. He walked back to the door, stepping out and closed the door “Ready?”

“Ready” Lafayette agreed and hastily walked down the hall, John having to practically run to keep up

________________________________

“So where is he??” John mumbled, staying close to Lafayette

“Gate three” He smiled, continuing walking

John nodded to himself and hung on to lafayette, his hand tugging at Lafayette’s arm sometimes to tell him to wait up or come closer for comfort. Lafayette stopped, John looking up and around them

“Where is he?” John mumbled, looking up, not seeing Hercules anywhere “I don’t see-“

“Up there” Lafayette leaned down a little, pointing at something

John looked up, trying to see what he was pointing at “I don’t see him-“ John paused, surprised when Alex was walking down the stairs suitcase by his feet as he excitedly ran down. John smiled, watching him. He laughed to himself a little, watching Alex drop his things a few feet away as he to John. And John had to laugh, running the few feet before letting Alex run into his arms

“Alex!?” John laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving New York for work!"

"Personal work- Which means.. You're my personal work" Alex pulled away, looking down at John

"Alex.." John smiled, standing on his toes a second to kiss Alex before turning to Lafayette "I thought you said Hercules was showing up!"

Lafayette blushed a little and laughed nervously "Oh uh.. He's arriving next week- Forgot to actually mention it.."

"..Well I'm happy with this" Alex mumbled, holding John a little closer


	7. Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7; Your OTP decorating the christmas tree (534 words)
> 
> I'm writing a very detailed and long story as of right now so the next few chapters may be late and short !!

“Jackie?” Alex called, walking into the living room, nearly tripping over something before looking down at his feet

“Ow!” John called from under the tree, coming out a second to look at Alex “Im putting the stand on right and that was my leg” He laughed, crawling back under 

“Sorry” Alex laughed, crouching on the ground “You got it?”

“Yeah” John mumbled, crawling back out to sit next to Alex, smiling up at the tree “I can’t believe you got a real one for me this year” John mumbled, smiling at the lights

“Of course i did, You’ve never had one”

“My dad said artificial trees are better for the environment”

“..Your homophobic father?” Alex squinted

“..Cut down all the trees- We need at least three more! No- One for each room!”

“Are you trying to piss your dad off now?”

“Is it working?” John whispered, sitting on his knees to be higher with Alex

“I’d like to think so” Alex smiled, kissing John’s head. He sat up and helped John up after “..Where’d you put the ornaments?” Alex looked around

“Right there” John pointed to the recliner, walking over to pick up one looking like a baby crib “Look! It’s the one my mom bought when i was born! ..It was my first christmas”

“Weren’t you born in October?”

“My mom still wishes it was on halloween” John sighed, hanging the ornament on the tree, smiling

“Imagine if you were though- Just a few days off and you could’ve been the scariest person alive”

“..Alex. ave you met me?” John muttered, hanging another ornament

“Yes. And i’m dating you” Alex winked, sitting on the floor to take the box in his hands. He smiled at it, all the different colors and assortments of ornaments “What’s this one?” Alex held up a small bell

“Huh?” John looked up and took it from his hands to look at it “..I think my sister gave it to me. I told her we didn’t have a bell at church and that we should. So she got me one” John laughed, setting it on the tree

“..And what about the one of the cat?” Alex handed him it

“I painted it to look like my first cat, um.. Jason, i think his name was”

“You gave your cat a human name?”

“Martha named a cat after you” John scoffed, sitting on the ground to hand it near the bottom

“That’s true” Alex smirked “And what about.. this?” Alex held up what looked to be a small red heart

“Oh that- ..Put it back in the box” John mumbled, lowering Alex’s hand

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“Um.. It’s something about my dad- and his forcing a girlfriend on me.. And i- guess i kept that from her” John admitted, a little ashamed

“Hey, You can’t be mad but.. I still have things from Eliza, Which. Whether you like it or not i plan on keeping”

“Says the man with a favorite quill he doesn’t even use” John muttered

“It’s so cool looking though!” Alex laughed


	8. John likes hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8; Your OTP drinking hot chocolate (1246)
> 
> HECK YEAH IT'S 11:30 CUZ IM LAZY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty heckin good you should continue reading  
> -girlfriend

“How do you like it?” John jumped up and down in his chair at the kitchen. Alex was actually nervous for this because he’d never had hot chocolate. He might’ve regret telling John that now that John was going to force the cup down his throat if he had to “Oh wait I forget you never had it- Well okay so you can have a lot of cocoa and have it like real chocolate or more water but thats not fun but if it’s a lot it has lots of sugar so I hope thats okay with you-“ John squealed. Like a child. He just squealed like a child, his pony tail bouncing up and down with excitement

Alex couldn’t help but smile at him. Getting excited over the smallest and simple things such as a drink. Ridiculous, but adorable “Yeah, I’m okay with whatever” Alex shrugged and John laughed, running around the kitchen for things. Alex smiled at the way his ponytail bound to bounce up and down as he stepped. Alex hoped he’d never cut it but he was planning to soon.

“So do you like whipped cream? Or marshmallows- I can put both, like marshmallows under it and then I can add cinnamon or cocoa on top of the cream or marshmallows or any topping really, Like plain sugar-“

“You put plain sugar on hot chocolate?” Alex interrupted

“I put gummy bears in my ice cream, Don’t test me on this” John smiled “But yes, or you could add coffee grains but I wouldn’t let you- coffee is so different from hot chocolate”

“Well if you think about it-“

“Alex they’re different. You’re the coffee, I’m the chocolate, Different” he laughed, taking whipped cream out of the cupboard shaking it “You can also put it in the bottom- Do you want that? It melts, but it makes it tastes sweet! And the cocoa doesn’t get stuck at the bottom when you pour the water in”

“Uh.. I don’t know John, You’re the one who knows what you’re doing- Oh yeah! I forgot to mention Eliza is coming over in an hour” Alex laughed

“But i actually don’t know what I’m doing and that’s fine.” John laughed, taking out a giant baby blue mug that said dad on it, neither of them was a father. But they both knew they would be one day. John was persistent on wanting a child but Alex was waiting until they were able to support the child and have enough room and money and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. A baby was the least of his concerns right now

“What do you mean?” Alex laughed watching him pour water into what seemed to be have the mug filled with cocoa powder. Somehow he knew it would taste sweet, Just like John liked many of his things

“Well i make it different every time! And this time i think i put too much cocoa, but i can add mint- but then it’d taste like pure mint and that’s no fun” John mumbled, dropping mini marshmallows into the cup before throwing one at Alex, giggling to himself.

Alex snapped out of is stare, flinching at the light contact and smiled at it, throwing it back at John “So mature” He mumbled, watching John now covering up everything with.. a little too much whipped cream for Alex’s liking. John then smiled at Alex, as if thinking to add more

“You know.. I uh- Like cinnamon” Alex suggested, watching John’s face light up more as he searched the cabinet for the small bottle with cinnamon before pulling it out and lightly sprinkling it, watching Alex’s face for a small nod, adding a little more before putting it up

“How’s that?” John smiled, taking the glass to put in front of him, watching his Alex’s face, holding his hands under his chin as he watched. Alex could easily tell he was excited over something as small as this. Alex smiled, picking up the mug to take a sip, closes his eyes before putting the cup down and licking his lips. He was quiet as he swallowed. It tasted good, really good. His eye brows raised as he tasted the cinnamon, humming contently as he felt his shoulders melt

“You like it?” John smiled, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck

“A lot” Alex whispered, taking a small sip again “How did you become so good at this?”

“Self taught” John smirked to himself, a little proud of himself “So when’s Eliza getting here?”

“In a few hours, it doesn’t matter” Alex mumbled “You know- This literally makes me wanna go read a book” Alex smiled, holding his hot chocolate close to his chest to drink

“Aw- Well you go into the living room and sit down with a blanket and i’ll join you in a few minutes” John smiled, moving back to his cocoa set up. Alex shrugged and obeyed, walking into the living room to set his cup down. He sat down, taking the blanket on the edge of the couch and throwing it over his laps, waiting a few minutes. He looked at the table and picked up his book he’d been reading.

He read a few pages, the light flicking of pages and metal spoon clinking with John’s glass was somehow comforting and domestic in it’s own way. Alex looked up to see John walking in with his own book and cup of hot chocolate. John smiled and took a sip before putting it down, sitting down next to Alex, leaning his head on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex glanced up to see John’s drink “Rainbow sprinkles now?” Alex smiled

“Gummy bears in ice cream Alex, and hot sauce on macaroni- but no cheese” John’s smile could be felt on Alex’s shoulder

“You are so gross” Alex muttered, watching John’s hair fall onto his shoulders

“Do we need to talk about my fashion sense too?” John mumbled into his book

“Oh god no” Alex stuck out his tongue, smiling at John’s soft laugh. It as quiet for the remainder of time, sips here and there from the mugs. Quiet page turns, heavy sighs from John when he’d become aware of his breathing or if something happened he didn’t like. Little murmurs from John and Alex kept quiet, but he was used to the sounds so he was a little surprised when he noticed John had stopped. Alex turned his head a little look at John who fell asleep. Alex smiled and took the book from his hands, putting his bookmark back in before closing his own, laying them off to the side before laying John in his lap for more comfort. He smiled, petting John’s hair and running his fingers across his cheeks, counting the freckles. John rolled over in his sleep to face Alex’s stomach. 

Alex yawned himself, and sighed in defeat to closing his eyes. But just for a second

____________________________________________

“Hey, Your door was unlocked and you didn’t answer when i knocked so I just-“ Eliza stopped, staring at the sleeping John and Alex on the couch “..Of course” she whispered closing the door behind her. She shook her head and sat in the recliner, looking at the time, pretty late. She giggled and laid her head down on the arm rest, bringing her legs up into the chair to fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's also 9:30pm and i found this at 7


End file.
